


Do Me No Good

by alphablues



Series: Alphablues Songfic Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Derek, Underage Drinking, Virgin Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphablues/pseuds/alphablues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got new sheets." Derek says. "Do you want to ruin them with me?" </p><p>Stiles moans. "Yes, please, Derek please." </p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Lydia throws a party, everyone gets drunk, and sexytimes ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me No Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just porn. I hope you guys like porn. 
> 
> (I know you love porn, dirty bastards.)

"It's not like I'm falling in love, 

I just want you to do me no good. 

You look like you could." -Arctic Monkeys, No.1 Party Anthem. 

Stiles is a little awed, he has to admit. He has no clue how Lydia managed to convince Derek to let her throw a party in the newly renovated Hale house. He also doesn't know how the hell she got her hands on so much booze, or where the hell she found enough Wolfsbane to get all the wolves drunk, but she did it. He really shouldn't be surprised, it is Lydia after all, but still... The finished house has been standing in all it's glory for a few months now, but Stiles has never seen it filled this way. There are people packed in wall to wall, supernatural and not. It smells slightly like sweat, but mostly like alcohol and all the food Lydia had brought in. Warm, soft lights cast their glow over the party goers, setting an intimate tone, despite the sheer volume of occupants. Fleetingly, Stiles thinks the house must've looked something like this when all of the Hales were still alive. The idea pulls at his heart bitterly and he pushes it away, instead focusing his attention on maneuvering through the sea of people to the kitchen. He has to sort of dance with the crowd, and by the time he reaches the significantly less packed room he is slightly out of breath. 

He leans against the granite counter top and just cools off for a moment. He's interrupted by an obviously drunk Scott who has a bright eyed Kira tucked under his arm. 

"Heyyyy, Stiles." Scott greets, smiling in that goofy way of his. 

"Hey buddy, you doing alright?" Stiles asks, clapping his friend on the shoulder. 

"I'm great. This party is great! Isn't it great Kir?" 

Kira gazes up at Scott with a dazed expression. 

"Yeah, it's great. I've never been drunk before." 

Kira collapses into a fit of giggles and Scott swears under his breath.

"You're mom is so gonna kill me." He mumbles, but he's still smiling. 

Kira gives him a look that make Stiles feel like he's watching something he shouldn't be. 

"Well maybe I'll just have to sleep at yours tonight." She raises a dark eyebrow and pulls her boyfriend in for a kiss. 

Stiles can't believe this is the same girl that fell down a flight of stairs last week. 

"Dude, you need a drink! Why don't you have a drink?!" Scott demands once he pulls away from his small make out session. 

He doesn't bother waiting for Stiles to answer, but takes it upon himself to fix the situation. He makes Stiles a rum and coke, with far more rum than coke and hands it to Stiles. He looks at his friend expectantly and Stiles realizes he's waiting to see him taste it. He takes a sip and makes a face. 

"Jesus, Scottie, how much fucking rum did you put in this?" He asks. 

The song playing over the sound system changes to something upbeat that sounds like Taylor Swift and Kira squeals. "Scott this is my song!" She pulls on his arm with more strength than a girl of her size should posses and Scott obediently follows. He turns just as they reach the entryway to the kitchen. "Drink all of that! You need to get on my level, bro!!" He shouts to Stiles and then he's gone. 

Stiles shakes his head with a smile and turns back to the counter littered with beverages. While he appreciates Scott's sentiment, he can't mix drinks for shit. He dumps half a bottle of Vitamin Water into a solo cup, and adds a little ginger ale and looks for something clear. He sees Everclear. And where the hell did Lydia even get Everclear? It's illegal in California. He shrugs and fills his cup the rest of the away the liquor. He takes a large gulp and smiles. He can mix one hell of a drink. 

He sips on his drink for a while, watching the dancing crowd, before the song changes to his jam. His cup is still half full, but after a second of contemplation he chugs the rest, and shimmies onto the makeshift dance floor. The beat is quick, with horns and drums and electric guitars and Stiles couldn't stop his hips from swaying if he wanted to. He grinds his hips in a circular motion and rubs his hands down his torso. Its in the midst of the move that the alcohol starts to take effect. He lets out a loud laugh, the kind only someone with a good buzz can let out and keeps on dancing. Malia finds him during another song and though they are way, way over she's still one of his closest friends, and he doesn't hesitate to put his hands on her hips. They move together, giggling sporadically and smiling drunkenly at each other and Stiles is having a good time. 

He never really went to parties before...before all this, and once everything happened, once people started dying, no one felt like partying. But now that things have calmed down, the pack has figured all their shit out, it felt nice to do this. It felt nice to get drunk with all of his closest friends -his pack. It felt nice to be a fucking eighteen-year-old without having to worry about alphas or demons or what ever the hell else. He lost himself in the music and the feel of the liquor moving through his system until Malia danced away and a large, warm body pressed against his back. Strong arms found their way around his waist and a face pressed into his neck. Stiles turned his head to find out who his new dance partner was and had to suppress a shudder at the glowing blue of Derek's eyes. The older man rubbed his nose against Stiles' cheek, and the teens breath caught. He faced forward and swallowed at the feeling of Derek's hands against his hipbones. 

"Having a good time?"

Derek whispered the question into Stiles' ear and he couldn't stop the shiver that made it's way down his spine. 

"Y-yeah, you?" Stiles was ashamed of the tremor in his voice. 

Lately Derek had been even more sexually frustrating than usual. Whenever the pack sparred Stiles would make sandwiches and sweet tea. Last week when he'd been doing just that Derek had come into the kitchen, sweaty and shirtless, and pressed himself up against Stiles, only to snag a pickle slice from the jar Stiles had opened. The week before that, he and Stiles were having a completely normal conversation about the coming full moon when Derek just started stripping. He claimed he wanted a shower, but Stiles wasn't sure why he needed to take his clothes off right that second. 

"My night's been great, but it got a whole lot better when I spotted you." 

Derek punctuated his statement with a hot tongue against Stiles' tender neck. The young boy stifled a groan, but couldn't hide the way his cock was rapidly hardening. Derek chuckled against Stiles skin. 

"Are you excited to see me, pup?" 

Derek asked, snaking a hand around so it rested on the hem of Stiles' pants, right above the proof of how excited he really was. 

"Hm?" he inquired further with a delicious scrape of teeth on skin. 

Stiles whimpered. 

"I-I-", he couldn't get it out. 

"I asked you a question Stiles." Derek stated, sucking shamelessly at the notch of Stiles' spine. Stiles moaned. 

"Yes." He said it like a plea. 

Derek rewarded him with a hand beneath his shirt, smoothing along the soft skin. 

"Yes what?" Now he was just being cruel. 

Stiles swallowed. 

"I'm -ah - excited to see you." 

Derek hummed in approval. God, Stiles never would've guessed the man behaved this way, but damn if he didn't love it. 

"I got new sheets." Stiles was confused by the statement. 

"Yeah?" He asked, not sure where this was going. 

Derek scratched his nails against Stiles' happy trail and the boy sucked in a breath. 

"Mhm, nice ones. Red silk." 

Stiles' favorite color was red. 

"Sounds nice." he mumbled. 

"Would you like to help me ruin them?" 

Stiles' heart stopped in his chest then went into over drive. 

"Fuck, yes. Derek please. Please." 

The wolf growled, and then Stiles was being pulled off of the dance floor and up the stairs. The door to Derek's bedroom had been marked off with a small velvet rope, and Stiles was grateful to find the room was empty. Especially when Derek shoved him against the wall and attacked his mouth. Stiles let out a shameless moan and fell into the kiss, all biting teeth and searching tongues. It was the best kiss of his life. He clutched at Derek's dark hair and rolled his hips, cock sliding against Derek's through denim. Derek moved his mouth from Stiles' and replaced it on his neck, covering the pale flesh in dark marks. 

"God Stiles, you smell so fucking good. Can't tell you how long I've wanted this." 

"M-me too. I've been, unf, thinking about you for years. Wondered what your cock looked like since I saw you in the woods." Stiles confessed, tongue loosened by liquor and lust. 

"Yeah?" Derek asked, grinding against him and rubbing a hand over the bulge in Stiles' jeans. 

"Yes. Yes, that first day I, oh, went home and jerked off thinking of-of your lips around me." 

Derek groaned loudly. "Oh yeah pup, is that what you want?"

Stiles' could only whimper as Derek shoved a thigh between his legs. He couldn't stop himself from grinding down on the hard muscle. 

"You want me to suck you baby?" 

Stiles nodded adamantly. He nearly came when Derek fell to his knees. 

"Fuck." He swore at the sight. 

Derek wasted no time unzipping Stiles' pants and pulling out his hard cock. The head was flushed nearly purple and it was leaking pre cum. He was fairly averaged sized, but he couldn't feel insecure when Derek swallowed him down, moaning as he did it. A hot, wet tongue swirled around the head, stroking at the underside and licking at the veins. This wasn't going to last long at all. 

"Derek, oh shit, Derek." 

The wolf hollowed his cheeks and sucked like it was his fucking job. Stiles felt that familiar tightening in his balls, and tugged on Derek's hair to warn him. 

"I'm gonna-Derek-" He only increased his efforts and Stiles let out a slew of swears then he was coming. Derek greedily drank up all his spunk and Stiles felt like he might actually black out.

Derek stood and Stiles chased the taste of himself out of the man's mouth before pulling back, breathing heavily. 

"Fuck." He sighed, letting his head thump against the wall. 

Derek grin filthily. "I'm getting there." 

Despite the recent orgasm, Stiles felt his cock twitch with interest. Derek moved him from the wall, and maneuvered them both towards the bed. He pushed until Stiles fell on his back, and proceeded to pull the teens pants down and off, then went about undressing himself. Stiles watched in a daze as miles and miles of toned, tan skin got revealed. His mouth was actually watering. He pulled his shirt off without thinking and watched Derek with hungry eyes. 

"You are so fucking gorgeous, Jesus." Stiles breathed. 

Newly naked, Derek crawled onto the bed and licked at one pretty pink nipple. Stiles let out a breathy sigh and arched into the feeling. He felt the man shift above him and found him rummaging through the side table. He returned with a bottle of lube and a condom. Stiles breath stuttered in his chest and his dick perked up just a little. 

"You ever been fucked, pretty boy?" Derek asked. 

Stiles shook his head. "No, but I-I've done it to myself." Derek groaned and pressed his face briefly to Stiles neck. He quickly slicked up a finger and Stiles didn't hesitate to spread a legs. Derek rubbed his wet finger against Stiles' hole and the boy pushed back against it. He pressed it in slowly and Stiles moaned, trying to take more of it until it was all the way in. 

"Another, please." He begged, not even caring that his body hadn't fully adjusted yet. He just wanted more. Derek obliged and Stiles mewled at the delicious stretch. 

"God, you're such a slut for this, aren't you?" He asked, slightly awed, thrusting his fingers in and out of Stiles virgin hole. 

"Unf, just for you." Derek let out a growl and Sties practically fucked himself on the thick fingers. 

Derek added another finger without having to ask and Stiles moaned like a little whore. Derek was just barely brushing against his prostate, but it was just enough to drive him crazy. His dick was now fully hard again and he just wanted Derek to be inside. 

"Derek, I-I'm ready, please just-" 

"You want my cock in you, pup?" 

Stiles must have been a sight, pupils blown wide, skin flushed, dick hard, but he didn't care. He nodded with pleading eyes and Derek took a moment to kiss him. He reached over to grab the condom, but Stiles shook his head, "No, I want to feel you. I wanna feel your come inside of me." Stiles begged. Derek's eyes went blue and he nodded. Stiles helped him get his cock nice and wet and aligned it with his little puckered asshole. 

He felt like screaming when Derek began pushing in. It felt so fucking good, the fullness, the heat of Derek's dick, and just the knowledge that it was him. It was almost too much. Derek gripped one of Stiles' hands above his head, lacing their fingers together and bottomed out. He just stayed there for a moment, inside of Stiles, breathing heavy but not moving.

"Jesus, Stiles. Baby, you're so fucking tight." He groaned and began to move. "Feel so good around my cock." 

Stiles moved with him, moaning at the feeling of each thrust, Derek's dick a constant pressure against his prostate. He felt on fire with pleasure. 

"I got these sheets just for this. Just for us. You know that?" Derek asked, increasing his rhythm, the headboard shaking with every thrust. 

"Y-yeah I-red's my favorite color." Derek kissed him like he was trying to fuck his mouth too. 

"But red's only my favorite color because-" He moaned loudly, "'cause your eyes, your eyes used to-". 

Derek swore, nearly shouting, and pounded into Stiles, fast and hard. Stiles felt his balls draw up and moved a hand to jerk himself, but Derek caught it. 

"No." He growled, "like this, just like this. Come like a dirty slut on my cock without being touched." 

It was the words that did it, and Stiles came just like that, violently. He screamed and clenched down on Derek, and the wolf howled before spilling into Stiles' ass. 

He collapsed on top of Stiles, and the boy ran a hand through his sweaty hair. 

"I think my favorite color might actually be blue now." 

Derek huffed out a laugh and kissed him sloppily.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Idk. I have really written much gay sex, or had any so I hope this is at least a little accurate and I hope someone, somewhere out there enjoyed this. Xx/


End file.
